Episode 1821 (30th November 1993)
Plot Seth is left concerned when Alan tells him they need to talk. Sarah snaps at Robert when she finds him playing in the barn. She's annoyed when Jack thinks she's overreacting. Elizabeth picks Elsa up and drives her into Beckindale for her day off. They pass Nick on the road but only Elsa spots him. Spying an opportunity, she asks Elizabeth to take her to see Alice, lying that Nick knows she's coming. She drops a teddy bear off for Alice. Sarah tells Jack that she considers everything in her life to be perfect yet still feels miserable. Nick arrives home to find Elsa with Alice. He's annoyed she didn't arrange to come over and tells her to leave. Scott is annoyed to find Glen has been blabbing about the stolen car to other kids. Jack blames Sarah's hormones for her being upset. He tells her to take things easy. Alan sheepishly breaks the news to Seth that he can't afford to pay for his operation. Elsa goes to see Nick at Home Farm and apologises for turning up unannounced. He worries that her reappearing may upset Alice and accuses her of turning up with a present to ease her own conscience. They argue and she lashes out, asking Nick when he actually gets to spend time with Alice considering he's working all the time. Alan is guilty over breaking his promise. Elizabeth and Michael argue with Elsa when they discover she went to see Alice without Nick's permission. Vic accuses Michael of stealing his car again. Eric and Elizabeth argue when he returns from work. She assures him that the situation isn't resolved yet as she is still deciding what to do for the best. Michael tells Seth that he thinks Scott and his mates stole Vic's car. Seth encourages him to speak up. Nick worries to Kathy that Elsa will end up buying Alice's love. She tells Nick he's being selfish and asks him to think about Alice's feelings rather than his own. Michael confronts Scott over the stolen car. He threatens to tell Vic what he knows unless Scott owns up. Elsa's words have got to Nick who worries to Archie that he isn't spending enough time with Alice. Archie tries to reassure him. Viv, Kelly and Vic are puzzled by Scott's odd behaviour. Vic is angry when he receives a call from his insurance company who inform him they want three quotes or he'll lose his no claims bonus. Eric drowns his sorrows in The Woolpack. Archie and Michael confront Alan over breaking his promise to Seth. Alan suggests they put their heads together and come up with a solution. Elsa tells Elizabeth that nobody will stop her from seeing Alice. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva Guest cast *Glen - Richard Redpath Locations *Demdyke Row *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior and interior *Unknown roads *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Unknown school *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Garden *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Village Store & Post Office - Shop interior and backroom *Game Farm *Main Street Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "Finished early. Had enough, I'm shattered!" Elizabeth Pollard: "Yes, it must tire you out, all that embezzlement, blackmail and theft. Why don't you put your feet up?" Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes